GameFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2019
20:52-09 I told my bot to remove it, did most. 20:52-11 Hmph, I am here to Log. 20:52-35 Alright, Ferry, I'm going to create a seperate account to see how good your bot is. 20:52-58 Re: For swearing, We would have to block Almost everyone. 20:52-58 Well, if we're going to enforce a no swearing rule, then we shouldn't block/kick everyone who uses it. But rather ease them into the rule via warnings and notices, blocking if extreme. 20:53-00 Hi, Toki. 20:53-15 Just what do you mean "how good"? I am a simple bot, capable of simple tasks. Find and Replace, Mass Categorization, Ajax Batch Delete, MassProtect, and gen fixes. 20:53-45 I'm bringing a potential troll to chat to test the chat bot. 20:53-52 Bad 20:53-54 Huh? 20:53-59 That would only work if the bot has anti-spam scripts installed, which it doesn't. 20:54-17 Tell me, do we have JavaScript enabled here? 20:54-22 MediaWiki:Chat.js 20:54-22 Nope. 20:54-29 Check the notice. 20:54-35 Make sure to request JavaScript, T.K.F. 20:54-35 ~ LightHouseTest has joined the chat ~ 20:54-39 jfhf 20:54-40 gjifjgi 20:54-41 gjrjgi 20:54-41 gjriji 20:54-42 Welcome, LightHouseTest. 20:54-43 gji 20:54-44 gjijgijf 20:54-50 TheKorraFanatic 20:54-50 That would only work if the bot has anti-spam scripts installed, which it doesn't. 20:54-52 Your bot isnt doing anythin... 20:54-54 Isn't going to work due to the bot not having any anti-spam scripts installed. 20:54-56 Oreo ain't even a mod. 20:54-58 Oh, ok. 20:55-00 @Ferry, you're right. Custom Javascript is not enabled, yet. 20:55-14 I presume LightHouseTest be the potential troll 20:55-28 ~ LightHouseTest has left the chat ~ 20:55-29 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-47 Wait... SouthFerry, are you female? 20:55-49 I suppose I will have personal JavaScript enabled. 20:55-54 Yeh bruh 20:55-58 Thats surprising. 20:56-00 He a foid 20:56-00 @LightHouse, shouldn't we contact staff to enable custom javascript in this wiki? 20:56-07 Thats a good idea. 20:56-17 Professor: No, i was just testing. 20:56-33 South Ferry is male. 20:56-38 He put "female" on his bot as a joke. 20:56-43 :D 20:56-43 ^ 20:56-47 @t.k.f 20:56-59 SF, refresh the page with the bot signed in. 20:57-04 I gave it chat mod rights. 20:57-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:57-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:57-10 Good, good. 20:57-22 Now, it's time we create some Page Guidelines here, so we know what we are looking for. 20:57-35 I have been working on a Staff page, found here. 20:57-42 Whoopz 20:57-47 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 20:57-49 ~ LightHouseBot has joined the chat ~ 20:57-53 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry/staff 20:57-54 I feel as if we should all get Discord, and have a private admin DM. 20:57-59 Smart, smart. 20:58-12 I will be collecting Master's, TKF's, and House's bios fo' the Staff Page. 20:58-29 Maybe 20:58-55 Tokihiko, you've sat there the whole time without saying anything. 20:59-46 Toki is a good bruh, a fellow Wikia Watcher. 21:00-04 Anyhow, Apple, whenever you think to do something here, (Like enable JavaScript) You don't have to ask me. I trust your judgement enough. 21:00-05 ~ LightHouseBot has left the chat ~ 21:00-07 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:00-08 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/GameFAQs_Super_Smash_Bros._Board_Wiki:Chat/Logs/5_May_2019 Here they are. 21:00-12 The Logs. 21:00-32 Wow! 21:01-21 I will make a tasks list. 21:01-35 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:01-36 ~ LightHouseBot has joined the chat ~ 21:01-51 ~ LightHouseBot has left the chat ~ 21:01-52 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:02-15 Once we have JS enabled, 21:02-26 I will make this chat and wiki truly beautiful and advanced. 21:02-34 @LigtHouse, we need each other's permission to come an agreement that we wanted to enable it. It's better to take it on a wall or a forum. 21:02-42 Yeah, I guess so. 21:02-42 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:03-04 Anyhow, you think we should set up an admin Office hours here, like they do over on CC? 21:03-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:03-41 I'm rrady, depression I'm rrady, depression 21:03-47 ready 21:04-02 you're in depression? 21:04-03 Damned autocorrect 21:04-08 Office Hours will not be needed. 21:04-11 sure 21:04-12 Hm. I don't think we would need that. 21:04-56 South Ferry, what you said earlier, 21:05-06 The troll came back again in my wall. 21:05-25 Where? 21:05-33 at Community Central. 21:05-53 What was the username? 21:06-05 They've wrote: Yo my n1gg2r Wanna be my Waifu 21:06-15 I mean, the username. 21:06-28 The username is Spyrofan199& 21:06-45 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/GameFAQs_Super_Smash_Bros._Board_Wiki:Staff Edit this when you get the chance to. 21:06-50 Looks like they're globally blocked. 21:07-05 Be aware if they approached this wiki. 21:07-21 It's moot. 21:07-29 @South Ferry. Look good, 21:07-42 Firstly, I think i should promote at least one of you as a bureaucrat. 21:07-47 Which is up? 21:08-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:08-22 Hey there :) 21:08-40 I feel as if I deserve an apology. 21:08-47 For what? 21:09-15 Being banned, hmph. 21:09-36 Yeah, it was between admins earlier sorry about that! 21:09-43 Be glad i removed the ban 21:09-44 . 21:09-58 Hmph. 21:10-28 I suppose I will become the next Bureaucrat. 21:10-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:10-46 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:10-52 I know Korra says he's temporary here, so he's out. 21:11-03 South Ferry and Apple are tied. 21:11-17 You know what, i'll just give bcrat rights to both of you. 21:11-18 I vote South Ferry. 21:11-24 Hmph. 21:11-45 SF would be a good choice, imo. 21:11-45 Highly experienced, especially in projects like this. 21:12-20 You're right, but Apple is also outstanding in every way 21:12-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-05 Alright, you have both been promoted now! 21:13-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:13-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-21 Good, good. 21:13-26 I will edit the staff page accordingly. 21:13-36 Thanks, LightHouse. 21:13-48 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Peter_Parker1234 I feel as if this could be a sockpuppet, myself. 21:13-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:14-07 Created on CC right after the last account was globalled. 21:14-07 Instantly came here and started to do the same sort of edits. 21:14-11 I have a small feeling, but I want to Assume Good Faith. 21:14-29 @Korra That's what I thought at first when they joined the chat. 21:14-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:14-39 I know. Very suspicious. 21:14-56 Although i have a feeling to just leave him for now, 21:15-05 Perhaps we can request an IP check. 21:15-14 and if he starts acting like a troll, he won't be welcome here long. 21:15-20 Yes, Good idea. 21:15-37 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:16-51 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:17-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-14 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-45 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:17-57 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:19-36 Alright i fixed the staff page https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/GameFAQs_Super_Smash_Bros._Board_Wiki:Staff 21:19-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:19-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:19-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:20-02 I could suggest you guys might add JS and CSS to the chat. Perhaps !mods, !kick, and !ban. 21:20-26 My icon is beautiful, frankly. 21:20-30 I'M GONNA SAY THE n WORD 21:20-32 Custom JS hasn't been enabled yet. 21:20-41 NIGERIAN Chungus 21:20-48 ~ Professor Hartington has been kicked by Applemasterexpert ~ 21:20-49 Oh haha :D 21:20-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:20-52 Perhaps you don't need to- 21:20-53 Sure. 21:20-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:20-59 Possibly color coordinated names for different levels of staff. 21:21-08 What the frick 21:21-20 @Quinton: Yes, we do, except Korra who hasn't added his yet. 21:21-39 Now, we must add Bios, and we have a Staff page. 21:21-41 Would probably be better not to do such things, Professor Hartington. 21:21-42 Next up, a rules page. 21:22-01 As expected, there are no rules here. 21:22-12 South ferry, i made somewhat 21:22-13 I feel as if the rules should be prioritized above a staff page. 21:22-17 Literally a meme 21:22-18 Help pages and formatting pages would be good, too. 21:22-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:22-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:22-22 Irrelev, T.K.F. 21:22-36 The policy page shall be professional, and adequate. 21:22-41 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000000216 21:22-43 Right now, we're deleting pages at random. A good guide would be great. 21:22-47 Perhaps maybe for a community such as this, swearing is needed. 21:22-47 thats were i left rules 21:22-52 Let's read the rules. 21:22-53 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:22-59 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-01 Eh. 21:23-10 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-14 Let's start fresh. 21:23-14 I think until we stabilize this place, we should restrict swearing. 21:23-24 The usage of swears here has clearly resulted in toxicity. 21:23-33 /me says the n word aka Nigeria 21:23-53 Also, categorizing uncategorized pages, so a task list. 21:24-14 Quinton: You seem to be pretty decent. 21:24-16 I feel as if these rules are good, but could be improved upon. 21:24-37 Let's start fresh, along with high specifics for page guidelines. 21:24-39 Edit well for about a week, and you may get moderator rights. 21:24-43 We're dealing with a unique community. 21:24-57 For example: "#Please do not post any content related to sex/fetishes." could become a rule focusing on NSFW. 21:24-57 With "#Please do not post any racist things, even if censored. The n-word is definitely out-of-bounds." being changed to a rule outlawing slurs. 21:24-58 Pages here are meant to be sarcastic and witty, with some swears. For now, we shall focus on Guidelines and Organization. 21:25-09 True, but we cant turn this into a tyranny 21:25-40 I assume, per these rules, that we will block underage users if they happen to admit such? 21:25-46 yes 21:25-49 Already tyrannical however 21:25-53 and let staff know, theyll disable it. 21:26-05 I am aware. 21:26-05 Even with my lenience, I still had complaints about it being too srtrict. 21:26-07 Simply following Fandumb's tyrannical nature 21:26-38 Encyclopedia SpongeBobia truly be one o the only democratic wikis here 21:26-43 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:26-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:26-56 I don't know what that has to do with this... 21:27-08 It's about time we introduce a system of Votes and Policy. 21:27-29 >True, but we cant turn this into a tyranny 21:27-31 I recently customized this, thoughts? 21:27-31 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Ipbreason-dropdown 21:27-39 Lighthouse ___ as expected 21:27-59 Huh? 21:28-02 Looks good, good TKF. 21:28-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:28-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:28-52 Should we use Forum:Index or Discussions for votes/discussions? Personally, I push for Discussions. 21:29-08 Discussions for sure. 21:29-11 Fourm shall be used for clear and concise RPW-like organization. 21:29-13 Discussions. 21:29-19 That way we can see who voted and what they voted for. 21:29-20 Votes will occur in Discussions. 21:30-33 After restoring so much to make them happy, one still harassed me, so he is blocked for 3 days https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SmashHype 21:30-44 You must not restore to make anyone happy, 21:30-49 you must restore to restore what is right. 21:30-52 I did. 21:30-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:30-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:31-04 They were upset because some good went with the bad. 21:31-19 On GameFaq, those guys are complete jerks, 21:31-35 But i still can't bring myself 21:31-40 to remove so much hard work... 21:31-52 when it wasn't bad. 21:32-53 Intriuging. 21:32-55 I'mma be blunt. 21:32-55 I feel as if this staff page is ugly. 21:33-01 True. 21:33-09 He copied from what i wrote 21:33-12 The pictures are so large, so many bright colors. 21:33-15 Nope. 21:33-17 which was just temporary. 21:33-29 Once the bios are added in, 21:33-31 It becomes amazin' 21:33-33 Well then lets change it from 300px to 3000px. 21:34-36 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:34-38 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:34-40 I suppose I will write the full and complete guidelines when i get the chance to. 21:34-41 I feel as if staff names should just be simple, bolded colors. 21:35-03 Quinton: Yeah, they chose what they wanted so i made mine match. 21:35-12 Imma add my chat JS. 21:35-16 I just did 21:35-57 Let's check the logs. 21:36-21 (wave) 21:36-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:36-26 https://gfaqssb.fandom.com/wiki/GameFAQs_Super_Smash_Bros._Board_Wiki:Chat/Logs/5_May_2019 Hmph. 21:36-26 Especially APM’s. 21:36-29 I'll add in emoticons. 21:36-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:37-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:37-37 South Ferry, why are your contributions page empty? 21:37-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:38-05 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:38-05 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:38-07 Ya mean ? 21:38-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:38-11 Yeah 21:38-13 Looks good to me. 21:38-28 Yeah it's back now. 21:38-40 A min ago it said "No matches met......" 21:38-50 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:38-51 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:39-26 Chat ban 21:40-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:40-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:40-57 Good, good. 21:40-57 Installed some good chat.js. 21:41-08 Great! 21:41-18 I would suggest you sysop-level protect your policy page. 21:41-22 Together, we can fix this place. 21:41-28 Once JS is approved here, 21:41-32 I will add all of this site-wide. 21:41-37 Also, staff page. 21:42-04 Along with a formatting page, help page, any other official pages. 21:42-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:42-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:42-52 I will write Guidelines as needed. 21:42-54 For now, 21:43-00 we best return to work in the field. 21:43-12 https://pastebin.com/3pk266yp Beautiful. 21:43-18 Feel free to copy where needed. 21:44-16 Furthermore, the policy needs to majorly be rewritten and professional. 21:44-19 What do you mean, "In the field?" 21:44-29 Yes, but we have lives outside of this. 21:44-44 I can easily fully rewrite the Policy Page, have written hundreds of those in my lifetime. 21:44-45 I /could/ do it. 21:44-48 And by in the Field, 21:44-56 I mean the categorization, page deletion, and the such. 21:44-58 As have I, South. 21:45-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:45-28 My empire is vast. 21:45-39 It spans FNaFF, TDL, RPW, and now Game FAQs. 21:45-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:46-04 NKW, NW, MB, etc. 21:46-08 Tell me, and apologies if this is not allowed, 21:46-21 But I assume minor acronyms like "wtf" and "lmao" are allowed or no? 21:46-27 Currently setting my pings. 21:46-57 Well, I personally don't like it, but those are ok for now. 21:47-09 I mean i don't "care" for it. 21:47-14 But let it go. 21:47-31 Kk. 21:47-31 Pings are set. 21:47-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:47-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:47-45 So how can pings be used? 21:48-14 To ping a user when a key word is said. Makes a ping sound. 21:48-27 I know, but im asking 21:48-32 why the 21:48-39 ping dosen't seem to work. 21:48-54 I have to brb. 21:48-54 South, can you help him? 21:49-05 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 21:49-06 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-06 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:49-16 What means "brb"? 21:49-28 "be right back" 21:49-43 Hm, Pings? 21:49-48 LightHouse38. 21:49-52 Hear somethin'? 21:49-59 Nope 21:50-02 test 21:50-16 i hear nothing 21:50-16 Hmm. 21:50-40 b This probably does not work but. 21:50-46 Knew it. 21:50-57 write "test" to me. 21:51-05 i added it to my log. 21:51-56 test 21:52-03 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:52-07 it's red, but no sound. 21:52-14 If you do not mind, 21:52-29 I will rewrite the rules to be more professional. 21:52-35 Go ahead! 21:53-14 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:53-31 write test again. 21:53-33 I will be reviewing your rules, Quinton. 21:53-34 test 21:53-39 Now it worked. 21:53-53 I checkmarked "Enable ping sound" 21:54-00 That would help, right :D 21:54-18 test 21:54-24 Good, good. 21:54-31 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:55-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:00-33 Well, looks like chat is being abandoned, 22:00-47 So if that stays, I'll take off. 22:01-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:01-51 Alright, CHat has been closed. Only admins and mods and Tokihiko are here now. 22:03-38 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 22:03-39 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 22:03-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:04-05 Accidentally left. 22:04-29 It's so quiet... 22:04-41 Just mighty fine. 22:04-49 Just keep chat on for now. 22:05-09 Everyone is gone... 22:05-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:05-37 ~ TokihikoH11 has been kicked by LightHouse38 ~ 22:05-38 ~ TokihikoH11 has left the chat ~ 22:05-44 That was just a test. 22:05-53 he was gone anyway. 22:06-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-40 Hmph. 22:06-51 I was testing quick commands. 22:06-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 22:07-11 Tell me LightHouse, 22:07-18 how is the first Wiki you've been bureaucrat on? 22:07-22 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 22:07-35 No 22:07-46 I founded http://sugarcreekgang.fandom.com 22:07-58 and adopted http://us-of-a.fandom.com 22:08-11 I also had Fundex wiki, but it's closed now. 22:09-03 Good, good. 22:09-13 ~ Applemasterexpert has left the chat ~ 22:09-13 Perhaps Fandomcare shall visit those places, too. 22:09-36 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-50 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 22:09-51 ~ TokihikoH11 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-10 Umm i have an issue 22:10-22 What is the issue? 22:10-46 I enter the !ban 22:10-54 with the details, but it 22:11-00 says i 22:11-04 dont have chat mod 22:11-06 rights. 22:11-11 !ban test 22:11-17 Well we'd need to install it first. 22:11-19 Reloading generally helps. 22:11-23 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 22:11-26 ~ Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("undo") ~ 22:11-50 It is done. 22:11-53 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 22:11-54 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-56 Hmph, nevamind. 22:11-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:12-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:12-06 Let's log all of this. 22:15-02 You not gonna stop my loggin', hm. 22:59-31 Why?! 22:59-45 ~ Gummy Cow! has joined the chat ~ 22:59-52 Back. Again. 22:59-59 Ok. 23:00-00 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-21 Because you were gone 23:00-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-51 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 23:01-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:01-21 I had to run an errand. 23:02-45 Is anyone still on here, or are you guys away? 23:02-59 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 23:03-21 Well, I can come back later on. Kinda busy at the moment. 23:03-22 The more users there are, the better chat gets. 23:03-27 Oh. 23:03-55 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 23:04-02 I'm also seeing what's going on on SML Wiki (I'm a content mod there). 23:04-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:04-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:05-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:05-41 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:06-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:06-21 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:06-35 No, I'm here. 23:06-39 Oh. 23:06-54 How does your username change colors? 23:07-10 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 23:07-16 wb 23:07-22 It;s something for admins. 23:08-03 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 23:08-04 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-13 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 23:09-24 Oh. 23:09-24 ~ LightHouse38 has left the chat ~ 23:09-37 ~ Applemasterexpert has joined the chat ~ 23:09-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-53 @Gummy. I used CSS 23:10-03 Oh. 23:10-06 Coolio. 23:10-12 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:10-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 23:10-52 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:11-46 ~ Gummy Cow! has left the chat ~ 23:12-17 ~ LightHouse38 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-30 ~ Android Oreo has been kicked by LightHouse38 ~